Xerxes
Xerxes is an NPC in Wasted Youth. He's described as a goth who often talks of a goth god he created and named Energor. He's generally disliked by other people, especially Annabelle. Personality According to his database entry, Xerxes has a multiple personality disorder who continually jumps on the bandwagon of various cultural movements. Last year he was a romantic and now he is a goth. Xerxes often talks in a cryptic and strange manner and is easily angered when people mock him for it. He also believes that all the people in the school are worthy of judgement. Notable Events Xerxes first appears after the player leaves the assembly hall on Day 1. When the player says to himself what he has gotten himself into, Xerxes says that all the people in the school are worthy of judgement and tells him to watch himself, lest he deems him worthy of his wrath and walks away. In Day 2, the player meets Xerxes at the end of the playground above the hopscotch. Xerxes tells you to meet him in front of the dormitory after the midnight. Once you do so, he'll tell you to break into the main building and steal information about the staff members of the school. When the player asks him why he doesn't do it himself, he says that he needs to prepare his things. Since the doors to the main building are locked, enter the main building through the open window from the playground. Then head up to the second floor and enter the staff room at the eastern end of the building which is normally locked during the day. Find Mr. Andrews' login details and use it on the computer and you'll notice that the staff files are inaccessible and appearently only the headmaster has access to them. Also, don't forget to take the key to the main building from the table, it will allow you to easily enter and leave the main building during night through the doors. Once you return to Xerxes, who seems to be doing something with the panel on the wall, you inform him that the staff files are inaccessible, which prompts him to call you useless. In that moment, Mr. Macdougal, the groundskeeper appears and asks them what they're doing out there. Xerxes panics and runs off while the player heads back to his bed. After that, he's never seen again. His fate is currently unknown. Secret Video of Xerxes After getting all the achievements, a new video will be unlocked at the school computers. The video shows a camera footage of Xerxes running after Mr Macdougal cathing him and the player outside the dormitory. He's later seen at the playground where he's conducting a strange ritual and, appearently sticking needles on what looks like a voodoo doll. This may or may not imply that Xerxes is the one behind the disappearences at the school which the note he wrote that the player later found can also prove. Category:Characters